Edward Runs Away
Edward Runs Away Is the third epsiode of Lunar Adventures ''' '''In the epsiode Edward Gets amnesia SynopsisEdit Edward wakes up on a normal day, as usual his Firebox Lights and he was Ready to Do Work, When He Got To Collect The Mail today at Callin Station, He Chuffs On , At Knapford Edward Comes By With the Mail Today The Fat controller Isn't Happy He stops Him Telling Him He was Off schedule by saying He wasn't Supposed To get the mail, that Percy was Supposed To get It And Then He called Him That he should Never said was " Idiot Jerk", Edward Was surprised That The Fat Controller Said That. So he decided To complete His Jobs, However He Ends Up Jinxing Them He accidentally Shunts Henry Into a Coal Chute, Ruined Stocking's Cake, disturbs Gordon's beauty sleep, destroys Lisa's robot, and deep fries Lori's ' Jewlery (and herself ) Then Ruined everyone elses things ( Star butterfly's and Marco Date, Wallace's Invention , James New Paint ( whitch made Him Blue, The Ed's Scam The Equestria Girls Picnic, Sid's Ice Statue , Amy's Cupcakes, Starfires, dish and ravens Spells , But Not The autobots ) Soon He was taking Milk tankers To the Ice cream Factory hopefully this time he wouldn’t screw up but as he arrived He backed up to a siting of trucks filled with cocoa powder and clown makeup he bumped into the trucks so hard that they went flying into the air and landing onto Edward ( covering his funnel with a hat ) he couldn't keep the work in order despite this, the manager was very cross with him for causing confusion and delay ( much to Edwards’s dismay) when He got to the sheds Everyone Is becomes so infuriated over this setback that they harshly disowns Edward by telling him that they doesn't care that he is an Engine that he belongs in Soder that he is Wise, or that there is Their Friend before finishing with "GET OUT OF OUR LIFE! NOW!" Much To Edward's Sadden He Begins To cry ( ''Clown tears , Rainbow Tears and Smile Tears ) ''He Packs up His Stuff and Left Sodor That Night , as He Leaves His Tears followed Him , As he Chugs on he Suddenly Slipped Through A soild Rock Wall And Ended Up in A Strange Planet''': '''tamaran He was Surprised To see the People, He was still sad as tears poured On the floor Cries about How His friends Yelling at Him Then Blackfire who hates seeing Edward in pain, She decided to let him stay for the night and she promises to return him home Edward agreed Meanwhile back On Sodor, Everyone is Still Angry Ovet This Set Back, But James Started To Feel Unhappy He felt Bad for Yeling at Edward, That He found A note Nearby Edwards Tears And read it Realzeing That He Left He began to Cry That he never ment to be Yelled at Edward. as he Got Back to The sheds Gordon was Resting when James Showed Up in Tears Saying that Edward Ran Away As Gordon read it He began To feel More Unhappy And cried as well As James and Gordon Continued to Cry Henry Showed Up And Gordon Passed Him The Note and Began To Cry as well as Everyone saw The note they began To Cry as well Back On Tamaran Edward Was Starting to Feel UnHappy Blackfire was Sorry For Edward so she Decied to send Him back to earth so He can Become More wise